Too Far
by MaximumRideRocksMyPJs
Summary: After the Valium Incident. What happens when Fang goes a bit too far? What happens when he makes Max cry? T for mild language. Warning for OOC-ness. You've been warned...enjoy!


**Sup, readers! I just got this idea at some random time and thought about writing a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Max POV**

"Tag!" Angel yelled s soon as she tagged Gazzy. "You're it!"

If you already guessed, we were playing tag. We were all just bored and Nudge blurted out that we should play Tag. Right now, Gazzy is chasing a screaming Nudge around.

I felt a small poke at my side. I turned to find a sweaty Nudge to my left with her finger hovering over my side.

"You're it," She said and flew away.

I looked around and found Angel and Gazzy a few ways far from me and Nudge on my far left. Iggy was at the camp cooking our lunch for today: a few hotdogs and smores. A quick flash of black came from behind me.

"My first victim," I muttered lowly.

I turned to face Fang who was only a few feet from me. I flapped my wings and lunged towards him. I reached both arms out and was about to grab him—

He flew out of the way. Hmm...so that's how it is now?

I found him at my right, smirking at me. I lunged again and he moved out of the way. It repeated couple more times until I stopped for a breather.

"Is the Great Maximum Ride giving up?" Fang mocked.

"I'm not giving up."

"Then come on, tag me."

"Can you stop being annoying!" I yelled.

"You know you love it," He teased.

"Pfft," I said. "Correction: I hate it."

"No," he smirked and held out his arms. "You love me _thiiiiis_ much!"

Anger boiled up in me. He has been mocking me since last week, since the Valium Incident. Since the day I realized that I loved him.

Yep, you heard me right. I finally accepted the fact that I was in love with him. I just accepted it and poof, I'm getting more butterflies in my stomach than ever.

Even still, he kept mocking me. He didn't know how much it hurt me whenever he made fun of me. I meant what I had said but he just made fun of it. And it hurt. A lot.

"I do not!" A complete lie.

"Suuure…" he said, stretching out the word.

"Fine!" I screamed at him. "I do. I meant it. Happy?"

Angry tears flowed down my cheeks. I brushed them angrily away. Fang's eyes widened in either surprise in what I said or seeing me cry, either way, I don't give a crap.

"Max?" he asked hesitantly.

He flew closer to me reached up to wipe my tears away. I slapped his hand away and hurt flashed through his eyes. I let the tears fall. This time, it wasn't tears of anger; it was now from hurt. Hurt from him being such a jerk when he kept mocking me for proclaiming my love for him, drugged or not.

"Look," he said. "I was just kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny." I glared intensely at him. I saw him flinch a little.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Fang! I told you I loved you and accepted it, while you just kept mocking me and made fun of me! It freaking hurt, Fang! It hurt!" I screamed in his face.

"Max, I—" he reached out.

"Don't 'Max' me!" I snapped. "You've already done enough. This is already too far."

With that, I flew into the forest with tears cascading down my cheeks. My stomach growled and protested, but I didn't care, I needed to get away from Fang. I heard faint calls of my name as I sat down at a base of a tree and cried.

**Fang POV**

Crap! I screwed up. Real bad, too. Why did I even do that?

At the moment, I'm flying over the forest shouting Max's name. I was really surprised to see her cry. I've seen her cry a couple of times, but this time, it was my fault. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought of what I had done, _I_ made her _cry_. How stupid could I get? I just made the girl I love cry! I hate myself right now.

As I passed, I saw a blur of dirty blonde hair through the trees. I landed a few feet away and quietly walked over to her.

She was there, at the base of a tree, knees drawn up and arms around herself. Her head was buried in her knees and her shoulder were shaking in the slightest bit. I wanted to run to her right now and hold her in my arms, but I had to give her some time. So I stood there, just watching her cry. And every second of it, my heart broke.

**Max POV (last POV change)**

I heard a branch snap and immediately turn to look at where the sound came from. There, was Fang in his black attire, staring at me. I stood up and made a move to take off, while wiping furiously at my face. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Max, wait," Fang said.

I turned and found him right in front of me. As in, _right_ in front of me. My breath caught in my throat at how close we were. My face was practically at his chest. I looked up and saw that his dark eyes were watching me intently. I stared at his eyes. It was like looking at two never ending chasms that had some flecks of gold in it. I couldn't bring myself to look away, his eyes were just too captivating.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He cupped my cheek with his left hand and kept me in place.

"You hurt me," I hated my voice right now. I sounded so weak.

"I know," he said. "I hate myself for that."

I looked down to stare at the ground, but Fang having none of that. He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"I didn't know that it would hurt you," he whispered.

"Well, it did."

"I know. And when I saw you cry, it hurt me too."

I was stunned. It also hurt him? "Huh?" I asked.

"It hurt seeing you hurt," he said. "Especially if it was my fault."

"At least now you know that I love you." I said.

"But I could've lived with finding it out when we have some moment."

I laughed. It wasn't a forced one. Fang's face brightened with a smile causing my heart to stutter and beat erratically in my chest.

"I'm really sorry, Max," he apologized. God, how many times does he have to apologize? "But you know that I love you, right?"

"Not until now," I answered smiling slightly.

"Well," he started. "I love you, anyways."

"I love you too."

We stood there staring into each other's eyes, still really close. One hand on my waist and the other under my chin. My hands had moved up to his shoulders. It felt like we were being pulled towards each other as we moved to close the space between us.

Our lips met in a fierce, loving kiss. I felt him smile against my lips as our lips moved in sync. My hands wound around his neck and played with his hair. His hands went around my waist and pulled me close. We soon pulled away for air.

"I'm really so—" I cut him off.

"I know."

He smiled and kissed me. This time, it was a slow, sweet kiss. I kissed him with as much passion and so did he.

"I love you…" Fang breathed out as we pulled away.

"I love you too." I hugged him.

Since this is Fang we're talking about, he stood still for a while. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

I breathed in his scent: musky and dark. I was sure I'd be addicted this smell soon. It was like the smell of the forest at night when the wind blows. Fang buried his face in my hair. We stood there silently, hugging each other closely. Not yet willing to let go.

"Let's go back," I suggested.

"Mmhmm." I felt him nod.

We pulled away from our hug and clasped our hands together. And we both walked to the camp grinning like fools.

And to think this all started with him going too far with mocking me.


End file.
